Danny Phantom: After The Disaster
by Roaniegal
Summary: Taking place slightly AU, in the middle of Phantom Planet, Vlad goes after Maddie and Jack. When Daniel Fenton steps in front of Jack, his powers are revealed after he tests a relatively new chemical of his parent's creation on himself. A whirlwind of drama and tragedy take place after this, with so many secrets it'll have you saying Son of a Half-Breed! In no time.


Danny Phantom: After the Disaster

Original storyline by me, any recognizable characters are by nickelodeon.

Rated Teen for slight language and situations/themes

Taking place slightly AU, in the middle of Phantom Planet, Vlad goes after Maddie. When Daniel Fenton steps in front of Jack, his powers are revealed after he tests a relatively new chemical of his parent's creation on himself. A whirlwind of drama and tragedy take place after this, with so many secrets it'll have you saying Son of a Half-Breed! In no time.

A/N: This is my head-canon official story on DP. Any constructive criticism in my writing is appreciated. I'm writing a book in the real world, so help in improving is much wanted.

CHAPTER ONE: ASKING FOR IT

"Citizens of the earth! I have news that will impact the entire world! Though every attempt to destroy the Disasteroid has failed, I come to you offering an alternative solution. One I think you will find most surprising!"

Having said this, Vladimir Masters leaped atop the podium and phased into his other half, floating in the air and earning gasps from all. Returning to the podium, he remained his Plasmius form and continued speaking. "Yes, although I use my human half to walk among you, it is obvious I am a far superior creature. Though the world has come to know me as Vlad Masters, billionaire mayor of Amity Park, I prefer you call me by my chosen, slightly more evil name, Vlad Plasmius."

At this name, Maddie backed up against Jack and exclaimed what should have been obvious to her in the first two seconds: "Vlad's a…Ghost?!"

"I have a proposition. The nations of the world must agree unanimously to pay me five hundred billion dollars, and make me absolute ruler. Madeline Fenton will also have to be my wife. In return, I shall use my ghost powers to turn the Disasteroid intangible. It's your choice, world. Either destroy, or be saved –OH, and ruled by me. I eagerly—"

"WHAT? NEVER, Vlad!"

Maddie's screech sounded throughout the streets, and all eyes –save for a pair of bright blue ones- turned to her. She stood in fury, and Vlad could only laugh.

"Ah, Maddie. You have such a fire in your eyes. But very well, if you wish for your daughter, your _son_, and all those you love, to be obliterated by something I, and I alone, can stop then perhaps you deserve this cruel fate. Ta!"

As he turned, she deflated and looked to Jack. "Honey, the kids… I can't just… I have to. I'm sorry."

Kissing him on the lips firmly, she headed towards Vlad then paused. "Vlad, know this: just because I turn my body over to you does not mean I love you. I will always love Jack. I always have, and will until the day he dies. Then I will grieve for him in the way only a true love can."

Vlad hissed through his teeth grabbing Maddie roughly by the wrist and letting her dangle there as his other hand created a black ball of fire. "Then start grieving."

Releasing it, there was a cry of **_"NO"_** and Danny pushed himself in front of his father, blue eyes full of fury, as he brought up a purple shield in human form. Looking behind him to his father, who was also encased in the shield, he saw fear and shock. Anything else he might have seen was filed away as his shield started to break. "Dad…hit the…dirt."

"What are you, Danny?" Danny groaned in an effort to keep the shield up, his feet digging into the soil and pushing forward. Muscles trembling, he noticed his father still remained in that shell-shocked position. "Dammit, Dad. I can't hold this up much longer. MOVE!" Jack finally seemed to snap out of his stupor and moved just as the shield crumbled, with Danny taking it full force and flying head-over-heels, landing upright with all the grace the world could offer, glaring up at Vlad with an _I-just-flipping-DARE-you-to-try-that-again_ look, dragging his left foot in front of his body like a warrior. His eyes flashed green and twin rings traveled in vertical opposites, one going up and the other going down, leaving in their wake a hero the town knew well.

"To answer your question, Dad, I am Danny Phantom."

"Yes, dear boy, you certainly are. Now, I say, let the games begin."

"What, no witty banter, Vlad? You are losing your touch, for one. Two, I like to fight fair. Against you, so not a fair fight. Three, you can't do anything to the Disasteroid. It's ecto-ranium. You know, the anti-ghost element? I tried earlier. All it got me were second degree burns. Oh, and by the way…"

Danny let out a burst of pink light, forming a cage around Vlad. "Guess what? No key. Looks like Walker's got a new toy. In your own words, Ta!"

As the always-ready Fenton Thermos sucked his half-ghost counterpart in, he took the podium stand. "I am Danny Fenton, local geek and son to Amity Park's ghost experts, Madeline and Jack Fenton. I'm sure there are quite a few questions about me, but we can deal with that later. As of now I need for the Specter Speeder to be ready within the next hour and a half. There is a way to save the earth, but I don't have the energy to go to the Zone unprotected. That shield zapped me of almost all my power. Black energy is meant to kill. Defending against that takes most of any ghost's energy. That's why ghosts can be obliterated. They know it takes too much energy to reproduce the energy they need. But because I also have red blood cells constantly multiplying, my energy is restored much quicker. Any quick questions?"

"Why did you suck Vlad into the soup can?"

"He was asking for it."


End file.
